Central High
by Durch.Leiden.Freude
Summary: Riza and Ed's top priority was to find their father who left them in a young age. But now that their search leads them to Central High, how will they cope up with the school's total chaos and still keep in track their main objective.Royai Edwin
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! So please be nice!

The two main characters here are Ed and Riza as brother and sister. I just love the two of them!

And don't worry, the ROYAI moments will still be in the upcoming chapters! (Still need to do the character development.)

Hahaha I was inspired by SCHOOL RUMBLE in making this fanfic. I want it to be chaotic and funny as well. So all I need is moments of_ randomness_! _

and my sister to beta-read it - laugh-out-loud94 (yup, she told me to write that =_=)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA and its characters…I only own my insane ideas, I also do not own school rumble, it just simply inspired me. Mmmhhh…what else? Ohhh yeah…FANGIRLS UNITE!

**EDWARD'S FIRST DAY GONE MAD**

"_**Welcome to Central High, equipped with over the top cafeteria, high quality classrooms and a nature-friendly backyard."**_

Edward twitched at the flyer in his hand, "What the hell? This isn't what the school really looks like!" He stomped his foot on the ground _hard_ making him whimper in pain. His sister, standing beside him, observed the ruckus his little brother was making, quiet amused at how childish he was.

Central high is actually a run-down place and the words headed in the flyer were just super exaggerated. Probably just to attract students for enrollment. Well they did a pretty good job at it.

Edward looked at her sister, Riza, "are we really gonna stay in this dump?" Riza sighed. His brother was incredibly hot-headed, making it hard to live with him especially when you constantly have to go to the police station with complaints ringing in your ears.

"Yes, a relative of ours works here so we get to have free tuition and less of a burden for us in our expenses".

Edward was insulated "You're right; it's all because of our stupid father!" he said in gritted teeth. Riza sighed again "Yah, after he left us, we had to stand for ourselves but we were able to live through".

"Yah yah", Edward whined, still gloomy that they had to study here. He decided to might as well finish the day off "Hey oniichan, I'm gonna head to class now so take care, you hear!" and then he started walking towards the opposite building.

Now Riza had to smile at this, it is quite rare for her brother to blurt stuff like that. He tries to act cool around people but deep inside his just a kid. Riza once tried asking her little brother why he won't just admit what he feels, and then he'd reply "it's a guy thing".

"Yah, and don't make a lot of trouble okay?"

Edward was already walking towards the building and raised his right arm to wave off. Riza took that as a sign that her brother will definitely cause some commotion later on, well let's just hope it won't be that bad…

==================================+++++++++++=================================Edward confidently marched into the building but after a few minutes he finally admitted that he was lost._ Man this school is huge and old, they don't put signs here! _He checked his watch. He still had 15 minutes left before the school bell rings. With that he persuaded himself to look around the school.

Most new students usually just sit around alone like a loser nervously holding on their bag for comfort and assuring themselves that things would be alright. But he's no ordinary new student; in fact he's been doing this for 15 long years now.

Riza and he transfer places to places to track down their father who left them in an early age. They had to take care of themselves alone with only a spare of money their father left behind. There was once when they starved for a week just to save money for their tuition, but miraculously they bumped into one of their uncle who happily took them in.

If you're wondering why the hell their still searching for that bastard, well simple, to give him a piece of their mind _(and kick his non-fatherly butt)_!

He shook his head from this thought. The students around him were laughing while sharing the events that happened in their summer. There were a bunch of girls walking pass him, they gave him quick glances then they would turn to each other giggling. One girl even winked at him. _Weird._

He marched around the corner, hands in his pocket. The school wasn't as bad as he thought. It had a special homey feeling to it. The place where it was located gave them an amazing view of the city. And the students enrolling here weren't weirdoes _as far_ as he can tell.

He turned around in another corner when someone bumped into him, books and papers flew all over the place. "Hey watch where you're going!" Edward shouted. He hated it when people snap him out from his thoughts, even if it was an accident.

"Oh…I'm sorry" the person said while gathering the scattered stuff in the floor.

Edward looked up to see who the person was. Surprise was written all over his face to discover that the person was actually a she. One thing's for sure, never be rude to girls. If his sister ever finds out how rude he was then he'd be dead. (A/N: with Riza as a sister, you would expect Edward to be a little more gentle to the girls =D)

"It's okay miss...I uh sorry for what I said", Edward nervously grinned, his hands laying up his head.

The girl's face reddened, for a moment she looked murderous, then her face became passive. She cleared her throat and faced him. "Excuse me _dude_ but I'm actually a _he_", the person sneered indicating the 'dude' and 'he'.

Edward was taken aback, "You're a guy?" he shouted in disbelief. Surely he's a _girl_. He had a smooth, clear complexion. His hair, though short, can easily be alleged silky from just watching it. His eyes were a little wider for a guy and he has those rosy cheeks that usually girls had. His shoulders were lean and his body looks frail that if you touch it, it'll break. _He's joking right?_

The guy/girl looked offended and a nerve popped out in his face. "I don't know who you are, and I tell you I'm not a violent person, but if you insult me one more time I won't hold back", he said in gritted teeth.

Edward looked at him strangely, guy or girl he can't take the threat seriously with _that_ face. Still he felt a little guilty for the guy. How many people must've passed by mistaking he's a girl. If people ever do that to him, he'll never leave it off.

"Ooh, sorry man, I didn't mean it that way", Edward smiled slightly scratching his face. Obviously the guy still did not recover from the insult. He was pouting, crossing his arms in his chest.

Suddenly the ground that they stood on started shaking, _Earthquake?_ , and an apparent high pitch squeals can be heard on the four corners of the hallway.

The noises became louder, indicating that the unknown source of the ruckus was coming closer.

"Oh god not _them_" the guy's face beside him paled, muttered curses as his face grew dark. Edward had a bad feeling about this. His instincts, telling him to run away while he still can, because something about those familiar voices indicate danger. _I know I've heard them before._ But his pride took over; He won't run off just because of some unknown noises._ I'm a man after all._

The squeals echoed throughout the hallway, making everyone halt from whatever they're doing. He unconsciously sweated.

When he turned back to ask the guy what the hell was going on, he was surprise that he dissapered, only traces of his back was seen from afar. _What's up with him?_ Edward inwardly asked.

He searched for other students in the hallway, which moments ago were still packed and flocking around the lockers. But the only thing he sees now was an abandoned hall where he stood alone _and _defenseless.

"Hey dude! If you still want to live come over here right now!" A brave random student shouted from a nearby janitor's closet. Edward immediately noticed other students were packed away tight in that tiny place, and from corners of his eyes he saw others who hid on some random lockers. _What's going on?_

"HURRY BEFO-!" The student was cut off when someone pulled him back, locking the room shut. The ground shook again but more aggressively this time. Edward gulped and turned to face where the direction of the noise was coming from. He was fascinated at the oddity.

Then he realized why it was so damn familiar, those _things_ have been chasing him throughout his entire life. _Holy crap._

Then there he saw it, a herd of maybe 500-1000 fangirls running together creating the biggest stampede he had ever seen. And it doesn't help him that those fanatical girls are going to run over him. Oh, his in big trouble now!

"PRINCE AL -SAMA WHERE ARE Y-YOoU!" They all chorused like the crazy fangirls they are!

Strangely from all that danger, Edward was inanely thinking _how_ in the world can pink hearts float around their heads without some machine to elevate it?

Before he can arrive into a conclusion, the girls were already 10 inches away from him. Jumping for cover seemed to be futile, Edward has accepted death right then and there, but before he could reach sweet heaven, he heard the school bell ring from a distance then everything went black…

CLIFF-HANGER! Mwahahahaha! I am EVIL! =DD

**On the next chapter** is Riza's first day in Central. Btw, Ed's and Riza's first day was actually just one chapter but I cut them out into two parts, just for the thrill of it :DDD

**ROY:** Hey I'm not in this chapter? (Roy whined around the corner)

**ED:** (smirk) we don't need a useless senior like you (Ed sticks out his tongue then laughing hysterically)

**FANGIRLS:** KYAAAAA! Its ED and ROY -sama! GET THEM!

**Roy and Ed:** _oh shit._

REVIEW LIKE IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS THIS STORY BREATHING!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fullmetal alchemist :DDDDDDDD**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Central High had huge buildings; one of it was made especially for sports. She could see students practicing off for the fore coming of the sports season. Everyone was busy even though it was still the first day. _The students here are very determined._ She thought.

Though she don't blame them since she for the fact loves sport, it was good for the health. When she was still young she often play different kinds of sport. She learns fast and adapts to it easily, thus making her victims of club recruiters. She smiled remembering how those crazy recruiters would track her down and make life a living hell unless she agrees to join. Maybe she might need to keep a low profile just until the sports season is over.

She watched the track team practicing off at the track field. Unknown to her, she was being eyed too.

"Wow look at that chick, she looks hot", a random guy says to another random guy.

"I haven't seen her around, new student I guess", the guy said

"Well if new students are like that, I'm hoping for more to come", both the guys agreed.

Riza Elric had enough and proceeded to look for the registrar when a hand stopped her from her tracks. She looked back at the intruder. One of the guys who were eying her smirked, "Heyah pretty lady, wanna dump this place and go somewhere fun with me?"

Riza did not take kindly to the rude behavior but it was still the first day so she'll let him off quietly by using her infamous killer glare. The guy was taken aback when a scrunched up paper ball hit him.

The guy turned back pissed off from the rejection and from the unknown person who hit him "Who the fuck threw that?" he shouted glaring at the people around him when he spotted a short guy gaping shock with a guilty look in his face.

"I'm so sor-ry I-I was just throw-ing it t-to the trash can and I accid—"the smaller guy said sweating all over

"YOU think I'm TRASH!" the guy seethed in anger obviously misunderstanding what he said. Riza banged her head on the locker "idiot" she muttered.

"No-oo your no-t, I j-just want t-to throw it to in the t-trash" the shorter guy tried to explain

"So you really think I'm trash aye!" The random guy was in a rage and raised his fist to punch the shorter guy but Riza stopped him before he could ever do the deed.

"Hey, the guy already said sorry, so please back off", she threatened holding his arm tight.

"Tch, why you bitch!" the guy shouted and tried to tackle her but Riza was fast, she avoided his direct attack. She swiftly went in his right side and kicked the guy in the gut. The guy groaned in pain, whimpering down on his knees. Other students saw this and sweat dropped _he did deserve it_. When the guy asked for help, they avoided him and went back to their own business.

Riza stretched her arms, happy from the exercise she got. She then picked up the books that were dropped off by the still shaken kid forgetting about the random guy's cries for mercy.

"Are you gonna help me or will you just stand around?" Riza told him with a smile. The guy snapped back to reality, "I..uh..sorry and thank you!" the guy bowed several times indicating how grateful he is.

After the books were put in order the guy offered his hand for a hand shake, "Thank you again, by the way my name's Kain Fury".

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Riza Elric" Riza politely said while shaking his hand. She smiled and turned back to leave when the guy followed her. "Let me at least buy you something, in return for the save", Fury said grinning happily while walking beside her.

Riza looked back at Fury who reminded her so much of Edward when he was still a kid. Like her brother when he was young, Kain Fury was happy-go-lucky, full of energy and an eye for adventure. But things changed, her little brother for the time being was a boiling volcano ready to erupt. Though he still had that burning flames in his eyes, looking for adventure but with it comes mischief. Amidst the flaws, she still loves her brother very much; he is the only reason why she stayed sane all these years.

"You're a new student right Riza-san?" Fury questioned behind.

Riza nodded, "Yes I am". Fury broke into another grin, "WOW that's rare! It's not often we see new students taking up senior here".

Riza faced Fury and smiled, "Well here I am, the new girl". Fury beamed wider and agreed. Riza was already fond with the guy; he had a charm in him that attracted her to be his friend. Fury then animatedly chatted with her like as if they'd known each other for a long time.

Both of them reached the busy hallway. Fury guided her through the registrar while promising to tour her around the school. When they reached the registrar, they both got their schedule from the woman. They compared their schedule but sadly they only have P.E together.

"Only one subject", Fury pouted bowing his head low. "Hey it's okay, at least we have one together", Riza said comforting the boy. She noticed how emotional Fury was and wondered if he gets bully often. Riza then decided to protect this guy at all times.

Fury suddenly looked up as if he realized something. "Oh crap I forgot to give the books I borrowed from Falman!" Fury half screamed, he shook his head fervently as if trying to decide what he'll do. He looked back at Riza with a guilty look, "I'm sorry but I really need to give it back, he might be needing it for class, I'll make it up to you later though" he bowed a lot of times and ran with a dashing speed. For a little guy he was _fast_. He waved off, "Goodbye Riza-san!"

She waved back sweat dropping at the turn of events. She looked back at the paper she was holding, searching for her locker number. Surprised to see the number was 13. Riza was no superstitious woman, she never believes in those stuffs but her day did start off badly. _Maybe it might be true._

She walked towards her locker, putting her books and lunch in. She was about to close her locker when she noticed three students squabbling 5 lockers away. They were making loud noises there.

One guy was very huge; you can still see his muscles underneath his thick shirt. He had silver hair with a stern face, he doesn't look like a high school student, more of a yankee actually, but his face was calm so her latter suggestion must be wrong. His arms were crossed together sweat dropping at his two friends who were yelling at one another.

Riza's gaze turned to the girl at his right. She had short blond hair that was neatly combed at her back. Her face had strange markings at the side and she was wearing some kind of a tomb raider outfit. Her face was homicidal, seething anger burned towards the guy in front of her. The guy just shrugged her angered gaze, and laughed lightly. He had wavy black hair, his nose was long and a little crooked, and he was also well built but shorter than the bigger guy.

"WH-hat are you TALKING ABOUT you BAKA dolcetto! I did no such thing!" the blond girl yelled giving him an accusing finger, which the said guy just shrugged off.

The guy whose name was Dolcetto smirked and stepped in closer, "But my dear _Martel_, you obviously drooled at me! Admit it, you like me". The guy finished off with a satisfied smile.

"You'd be the last guy I'll like you sicko!" the Martel girl said sticking her tongue out. But he doesn't seem affected at all and instead teased more.

"Your just in denial, your still not used seeing my newly obtain muscles that I worked hard on last summer", Dolcetto said in a triumph smile making poses to show off his muscles.

Martel's face turned red and shook her head with force, "Please stop doing that! You're just going to embarrass yourself".

He grinned," Your worried about me, I thought you _hate_ me". Martel's face reddened more, mortified at what he said and then he punched the guys face, "IDIOT!" because of the huge force exerted from the punch, he was thrown off to the wall with a big thud.

The guy was angry; he stood up and fought the girl head on. The fight though was pretty comical. There was a huge cloud of dust; you could only see traces of their body racked inside it. Then the big guy, who stood behind, calmly faced them and stopped the both with only two fingers. "Can you just stop it and admit you two like each other this can't go on forever", the big guy said exasperated.

The two eyed him and made some disgusted sound "you kidding Roa?" both of them said. They glared at each other for a second then harshly turned away. The big guy whose name was Roa sweat drop and muttered incoherent words at the background.

Riza looked at them with interest but it broke off after an irritating squeal was made behind her. Riza cringed; this sound is quite familiar especially since the sound usually follows Edward at times.

"OH MY GOD! ROY-SAMA IS **HERE**! _Kyaahhhh!_"a random girl squealed. Riza was right they were girls, specie: _fangirl_ using their favorite attack _the fangirl squeal of death_ followed by _the fangirl screaming stampede._ Riza was quite knowledgeable about fangirls, especially since she had to protect his brother from those creatures. This time, she wondered who the unlucky fellow is.

She went closer; curious at whom the commotion was all about. It was hard to see with so many girls blocking her view. So she walked around the girls who were irritatingly making squeals of delight. She spotted a small gap for her head to push through.

Leaning by the locker was a bishounen she'd never seen before. He had spiky raven locks with matching beautiful onyx eyes. His face was absolutely stunning. He was tall and had long legs like that of a model, his body was well built and he had a fair complexion. Her first impression though was of a complete idiot.

Roy Mustang was reading a book when he looked up to see his gathered fangirls, every one of them stopped squealing , all of them staring at him expectantly then Roy Mustang gave his most famous attack _the SMIRK._

All the girls who gathered there fainted right on the spot. It seems that only Riza Elric remained standing, unaffected by Roy's charm. But Roy was also famous for being persistent and so he gave again his attack but Riza simply shrugged it off. Roy can't believe it, no one and I mean no girl has ever not faint before him after receiving his renowned attack. He was beyond shocked, he was frozen taking it as an insult.

Riza just stared inquiringly at the guy who smirked at her as if expecting her to fall head-over-heels for him, 'I knew it, just another spoiled idiot', Riza thought as she slowly turned away as the bell rang leaving behind a frozen and shocked Roy Mustang and of course fangirls recovering from the smirk they received.

* * *

"Am I in Heaven?" Edward inwardly asked. He tried to sit up but his body would react to his pain. He had bruises everywhere, and even a single move is hell to him.

Edward cursed, fangirls in this school were wilder and a hell lot more dangerous. I mean who'd gather themselves together just to make a stampede for only _one_ guy they like. He swears he'll never understand what goes inside a fan girl's mind. Riza once said to him to always be polite and understanding to _all_ girls including the said creatures. Although Edward had fervently tried to explain _fangirls_ did not fall in the same category as the rest of the humankind does.

He raised his right hand to check up on the time, though it took most of his energy by just doing this action. 'Damn I'm 30 minutes late. He cursed again, missing his first subject on the first day of school was not a good sign at all.

With all his will and a small amount of energy left he told himself to stand up and walk, like a warrior. But after 5 minutes, he dropped to his knees, "This time I'm sure I'm going to die!" he dramatically said. "Goodbye world, take care of my sister and give my bastard father an unpleasant life ahead!"

Then when he was about to go unconscious again he saw a person around the corner .The person looked like the guy he met a while ago. Hope builded up again in the pit of his stomach. He reached out his arm to attrach the guy's attention. "He…hel…elp…" he fainted again.

* * *

He woke up this time in an infirmary. There was an ice bag in his head and bandages all over his body. He sat up and looked around the room. The guy must have seen him and placed him here. He smiled happily and thanked God for wonderful people that still exist today. When he was about to get up, his stomach made a loud grumble.

"Oh my, have you eaten your breakfast this morning mister?" the woman giggled behind. Edward blushed from embarrassment by being caught by a woman.

He scratched his back grinning "ah…yah". He noticed her brunette hair tied in a flowing centipede at her left side. She had a calming aura in her and a gentle smile in her face. In fact this nurse is absolutely stunning and incredibly beautiful. Edward blushed more when she gave him an angelic smile. For a second he wondered if his mother would look exactly like her.

"Here, I have some bread stored up so you better eat", the woman handed the bread to Edward, who got it hurriedly and ate it all up. He didn't eat his breakfast this morning so he was hungry. In a matter of seconds it was all consumed. He gave a contented burp and rubbed his tummy, "Man, that was yummy!" he said contentedly. He was reminded again that he was not alone in this room, and apologized for the uncivilized behavior. The woman just smiled and told him it was alright.

She chuckled and gave him a tissue to wipe the food bits left on the side of his mouth. "I should introduce myself properly, I am Trisha Vector your school nurse" she said politely.

"I'm Edward Elric, a freshman student", he replied, he stood up and stretched his arm. "Ms. Vector how did you find me exactly" he asked.

Trisha who was still fixing the bed turned around and replied, "A student saw you and carried you here". Edward was curious and asked more, "Does that guy look like a girl with a short blond hair?" Edward said while making hand actions to emphasize the guy's description. She smiled, "Actually Edward-san, the one who brought you here was a girl with long blonde hair, it even surprised me she can carry you and might I say in bridal style as well".

Edward was shocked, his inner man pride crushed into smithereens. _A girl carried me_? He dramatically cried in the center of a spotlight anime style.

Trisha sweat drop. "It's okay at least you were saved though, you should be thankful you were small enough to be carried". Another arrow shot through, the already damaged pride of Edward.

He was already lying on the ground and has lost the will to live. Trisha sweat drop again. She felt guilty damaging his self-esteem so she changed the subject, "Edward-san, I believe you will be needing this".

Nurse Trisha handed Edward his schedule, "I took the liberty of getting this for you so that I could give an excuse slip back to your class." Edward was surprise, he totally forgot to get his schedule, "Thank you Nurse Trisha!" he bowed a lot of times "I'll see you next time!"

As Edward went out of the Nurse's office, fully rested, Nurse Trisha went out also explaining that she had some stuff to do in the Administration Office.

* * *

"Falman here's your book", Fury said still gasping for air. Falman was a friend of Fury, He had silver short hair, tall, rather thin but his mostly distinct for being such a smart guy. He has good memory and often times called a walking dictionary.

Falman smiled, "You don't really need to give it to me that early but since its with me now, Thanks".

"Yo Fury, finally caught up to us noh! Thought you ditch your friends already" Breda said grinning giving Fury a light punch. But in Fury's case, it was rather hard.

Breda was one guy you should not judge by looks. He may look like the common lazy student, but in truth he is one of the best strategists around.

"So where did you go too? You seem like you were in a rush when you came here?"

"Waaah don't tell me you have a girlfriend already!" Breda shouted pointing an accusing finger to Fury.

"NO of course not! don't jump to conclusion that fast!" Fury bellows an apparent blush in his face.

Fury paused, recalling the events that transpired a while ago. His face broke out into a huge grin which led Breda and Falman to really suspect he has a girlfriend.

"Guys you'll never believe who I ran into a while ago!" Fury said with sparkles in his eyes.

"I don't like where this is heading", Breda whispered. "He seems to be caught up in a trans", Falman replied back.

"You should've seen her! She kicked this guy's butt soooo hard!"

"She was so AWESOME! She did this AMAZING move! She was so like this and like that and it was JUST UNBELIEVABLE!" Fury grinned while he reenacts Riza's move.

"Oh man she was so REMARKABLE! It's like she came out in front of a shounen action manga!", as Fury continued to imitates Riza's combat skills awkwardly.

"We've lost him" Breda whispered to Falman

"I've always known he was weird" Falman replied unconsciously taking a step backwards

Both guys were whispering while watching the oblivious Fury who was still making lousy action moves in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh man! Ahahahaha that was totally hilarious!"

The three stopped and looks back at Havoc who was laughing hard leaning on the locker while clutching his stomach.

"You mean Fury's imaginary superwoman?" Breda beckons

"HEY!" Fury yells but Breda just shrugs it off.

"Not that ahahaha, something else entirely!" Havoc manages to say while in a fit of laughter.

"Don't tell me a girl rejected you again", Falman guesses while nodding his head. Breda and Fury agrees on the background.

"What the fuck! Of course not! And anyway why would I laugh about that!" he says as he was thrown in a depressing aura after remembering he's zero percent love life.

"Fury was being strange a while ago and this time Havoc too" Falman noted

"_People might think were weird too if we hang around with them_" Breda thought ,"I know let's pretend we don't know them" Breda said as he and Falman try to slowly move backwards, away from the two.

"HEY WE CAN HEAR YOU! Right here you know!" Havoc and Fury yells simultaneously at the other two.

Falman and Breda sweat drops whilst thinking of what horrible food they ate.

Havoc remembers again the scene he saw a while ago and this time laughs uncontrollably while rolling on the floor.

He wipes a tear on his eyes and looks up at them, excited to tell what he witnessed. Only to see the three of them gathering their bags ready to go.

"Where the hell do you think your going? Don't you want to hear it!"

"NO" the three flatly said.

Havoc gaps at them, jaw down. He can't believe they want to miss out the gossip of the century!

He tries to call up to them again when an apparent gloomy aura brings him to a halt. All eyes were on one person who was illuminating the gloomy aura.

Roy Mustang.

The three was shocked, it was only Havoc who was laughing out loud.

* * *

**WOW only ONE review! :(((((( waaaah how dpressing _ **

**I don't feel like making anymore (though I'll try...i guess?)**

**It's kinda sad...**

**SO THIS TIME PLEASE REVIEW! a happy author gives faster updates you know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA *cries why do you have to end!***

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

All three gaps with horrid shock from the state Roy Mustang was in. Havoc though was smirking giving them a told-you-so look while casually walking toward Roy.

Roy still oblivious from the stares given was walking like a drunkard in the hallway bumping on the lockers in his _zombie _state_. I can't believe she ignored ME! ME, the great ROY MUSTANG! THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL!_

He was now in a more depressing mode remembering the embarrassment he received from the unknown girl.

"Oui! _Roy-c...aa._! How's life? Well for me it's damn great right!" Havoc called out in his sweetest voice while poking Roy on the face having fun in doing so.

"What do _you _want havoc! I'm not in the mood for games!" he glares while shoving his finger away

"Awwww come on I thought we're fweeeendz! I'm just worried since you look awfully bad" he innocently says while giving him a puppy eyes.

"your disgusting!"

"meanie! Just because you were _rejected_ doesn't mean you need to be a bastard" Havoc this time can't suppress his grin from coming out, and in a fit he started laughing again.

Roy's face was so shock that he's jaw was almost touching the floor, not only him but Breda, Fury and Falman as well.

"ROY GOT REJECTED BY A GIRL!"

"YOU SAW!"

"IT's THE APOCALYPSE I TELL YOU!"

"HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?"

The three started running in circles panicking and shouting about the End of time, or the 2012 theory coming earlier in 2010!

Havoc sweat drops at his friends, "_who's the idiot now", _he mutters while gazing at them with dull interest. He looks back at Roy who was now in a curled out position and it seems like he had gone to the bottom of his sadness.

A smirk was plastered on Havoc's face. Roy always gets the girl he wants with no effort at all and most of the time he steals his future-to-be-girlfriend which annoys him to hell. But this time a girl finally has the guts to ignore _him_! It was like that girl was sent from heaven to torture Roy in his last year of highschool. God finally answered the prayers of Havoc! Someone who'd disregard Roy.

He's thoughts were interrupted by the still irritating shouts of his friends.

"Hey YOU! Get OUT of here! Don't you know IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" the three panics while cornering an unlucky random student.

"What are you talking about? You seriously believe that?" the random guy questioned while moving backward from the prying eyes his receiving._ disturbing_

"DUH! The SIGN TELLS IT ALL!"

"what sign?"

"The sign when FINALLY some girl REJECTED ROY! As in were talking about _THEE_ ROY MUSTANG!"

"you mean _thee_ Roy mustang, as in lady killer, most popular guy/playboy that always gets the girl without breaking a single sweat, that 'Roy mustang'?"

"YES THAT ROY MUSTANG!" the three simultaneously says

"WTF? NO WAY! OH MY GOD IT REALLY IS THE END OF THE WORLD!" the random guy shouted in fear while running around the hallway shouting end of the world.

Which the other students heard and started to panic as well and after 5 minutes the news was spread around the entire Senior campus like a cancer cell.

Havoc looks at them jaw down and bangs his head in the locker in the stupidness of it all.

"YOU GUYS! What are you kids! That's the dumbest reason I've ever heard!"

"Well it's not our fault for believing it, I mean come on! You can only hear Roy with girl problems in a sentence when you put a don't in the middle", Breda replies back nodding while Fury and Falman agrees in the background.

"Can't some girl normally reject Roy without the world ending!" Havoc says infuriated

"AH THAT's IT!"

All heads turns around at Roy who was just sulking around the corner a little while ago then suddenly jumps off in high spirit like the whole rejected-by-a-girl fiasco had never happened.

"Eh? What happened to you? Weren't you depressed a moment ago?" Havoc confusedly asks

"What are you talking 'bout Havoc, I feel completely fine!" Roy declared grinning ear to ear

The four just looks at him dumbly all kinds of questions swarming their minds.

"Who are you and what have you done to Roy!" Fury shouts in an accusing manner

"Stop fooling around now's not the time to do so when I finally know that girl's strategy!"

"Huh what strategy? she snubbed you _Roy, _I saw it with my own two eyes" Havoc retorts while pointing his eyes.

"Well that's what it seems like in outside, but you see inside her it's the complete opposite" Roy explains while pulling up the book he was holding.

The four looks at the book entitled "Dealing with Women". They were surprise to see him still reading it when he obviously doesn't need to learn about it since he is expert to it all.

"Why are you still reading that?" Falman asks inspecting the book

"Yeah I mean you're so good at dealing with the opposite sex why the need to study?" Breda says while observing the book as well

"Well gentlemen, every day we always find different kinds of genre to a woman, and some types are hard to find and harder to please. So my point is the girl I encountered a while ago fits this type of genre I read this morning." He flips the page and points at the last column of the said page

"See I knew this would be handy soon" Roy grins "That woman was just doing the classic "trying hard to get!" she secretly loves me and I even won't be surprise if she's part of my fan club, she was even there when my fangirls gathered! I tell you that girl was doing the reverse psychology on me! The way she _ignored _me was an obvious sign she _adores_ me and the way she _glared_ at me indicates that she finds me _irresistible_!"

"what the fuck ROY?" Havoc seriously can't believe he was hearing this. Did Roy's mind find being rejected so insanely bad that he has to turn around the table to find a loop hole at the girl's reaction!

"Ahahahaha I know right Havoc! That girl was one smart woman! It was the first time I received that technique and it almost lead me to think she actually have no interest on me, but the truth is she does! She must have thought that if she uses this kind of strategy she can wrap me around her little finger but luckily I saw right through her plan! Ahahaha but I gotta hand it to her that was one genius plan!" Roy says while congratulating himself on the conclusion he made.

Havoc can't do anything but breach at Roy jaws down. _He really is serious in what he said!_

"Mwahahaha she thought she can defeat me but too bad she failed! I'll look for her and tell her off at the plan she entailed!" Roy declares with a confident smirk plastered on his face.

The four sweat drops and just kept quite not about to join in the future disaster that most likely will happen.

"Anyway what does she look like exactly?" Fury asks breaking the plans Roy was thinking of a moment ago

"Yeah, we've been talking about this girl and we don't even know who she is?" Breda says brushing his hair

"It's pretty pointless if we don't have information about her", Falman adds on

"Well she has a blon-

"**TO ALL STUDENTS IN CENTRAL HIGH, CLASSES WILL BE SUSPENDED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY DUE TO UNKNOWN CIRCUMSTANCES THAT 80% OF THE STUDENT BODY HAS LEFT THE CAMPUS. THAT IS ALL"**

Confusion was apparent to the guys' faces hearing about the announcement. Then a random student happened to pass by and saw the five still staring at the announcement box.

"Hey dudes you're still here? Classes is suspended you know. You better go out and enjoy the miracle, this doesn't happen often you know. Luckily some rumor about the End of the world spread in the entire school, hahaha I mean who were the idiots who spread that around." The guy grins while waving off to them.

Havoc and Roy was awe struck then slowly glares at the three behind the said rumor.

"Hey It's not our fault!" The three says at the same time shaking their heads. Havoc and Roy sweat drops at them.

"Well I guess let's spend the last free time we get before classes starts tomorrow again", Havoc shrugs off. The four agreed and exited the school to head down to God who knows where.

**

* * *

End of the day….**

Riza was drinking her tea while inspecting the map she placed on the table. She pinned down the places where Edward and she had gone to in search of their father, for now the next stop would be at the east side of the city.

She sighed.

What kind of students actually believes on the end of the world? That stuff was highly conspired and basically not true until 2 million years or so. Maybe Edward was right, maybe this school was really…not good for them.

And from the fact that the students actually believes it, the first day of school was cancelled! What were the Staff thinking? Is this some scam so that they can have a little vacation off.

Riza sighed again. Thinking about it makes her head ache, she dust the thought off and concentrated on the map. There prior objective is to find father, that's it.

She heard the door creaked revealing a wet and pissed off Edward. Her eyebrows rose giving him a shock look.

"What happened to you?"

Edward looks at his sister in an exhausting look

"Long story", he said shrugging. He sat beside Riza on the dining room and collapsed his head on the cold hard table.

"You got lost didn't you?" Riza asked while preparing tea for him. Edward was a smart student but he has terrible sense of direction. It often led them in trouble when they were kids.

There was a time when Riza told Ed to ask the guy nearby for direction to East Quinte while she buys the equipments they'll use. But instead of heading to East Quinte, they ended up in the desert (in between Amestris and Xing) where they almost died from the heat and lack of water.

"Yeah…I ended up at the end side of the city", Ed said sullenly

It happened after he was looking for room 2-2A, somewhere along the journey he ended up going outside the school. He planned to get back inside but he saw this shiny coin in the middle of the road.

He remembered somebody telling him it brings good luck when you found one. So he immediately got it but a motorcycle ran over him. And when he woke up he was _thrown_ in the riverside of the city. Apparently the person who rode the vehicle thought he was dead so to cover up the mess, he threw his body in the river.

Thus explaining the fact he was wet. Well so much of _GOOD LUCK_, if he ever finds the bastard who made that shitty line, oh he's so dead.

And things got a whole lot worse after that, he was lucky he made it back home…

"Do you want it with milk or none?"

Edward glares up at Riza, was she _mocking him _or something.

"Oneechan I think you'd already know my answer" he said in a cold tone

Riza just simply smiles at him while turning off the kettle, "Well you're lucky since classes were suspended the whole day".

Edward stood up straight confuse at what she said, "WHY?"

"Well some rumor was spread around…it's stupid just don't mind it"

"tch, I knew it, that school is weird"

Riza chuckles while handing him the tea. Edward seeps it only to cough it out back, "HEY! There's MILK IN IT!" he shouted pouting at Riza.

"What's the fuss in here?"

Edward and Riza turns there head around to face their uncle Knox who was giving them a scolding look.

"I'm sorry uncle for the mess", Riza said giving him an apologetic bow. Edward just turns his head around 'hn'

Knox sighed, kids will always be kids especially Ed. He brushes his hair while waving off and sat down beside them.

"So how's the first day of school"

The two looks at him, He notices a lot of different emotions going on in their faces, confuse he cleared his throat to snap them back.

"Wonderful".

* * *

**AN:/: That finally wraps up there first day. So in the next chapter would really be more interesting since other characters will be introduced (teachers, schoolmates, classmates, etc…)**

**OH and thank you for all the reviews you've given me! I'm soooo HAPPY!**

**I'll give cookies to these people:**

**theluckyshipper**

**fullmetalfan849**

**happysmiley13**

**Drenn**

**POWERrangerFAN**

**VeekaIzhanez**


End file.
